Hello Can You Hear Me?
by KirstenLoganxo
Summary: Sam and Dean are off once again on a new adventure killing things that go bump in the night! What else would make this better...how about an individual that will end up saving the boys from themselves. (Trust me this is a good story...I am just not good at summeries)
1. Introduction

**Hello Can you hear me?**

 **This is my 2nd story, I kind of wanted to start again so I am starting with this**  
 **Hopefully I do not disappoint you lot**  
 **Please let me know what you think and if I should continue it?**

 _"DEAN….Where the hell did she go?_ " Sam shouted through the window to his brother who was standing staring the door that just shut on his face. He thumped the window trying to get his brothers attention. Sam thumped the window loudly, as he watched his brother turn his attention to him  
"Where is she?" Sam repeated loudly through the window, looking around the room before his eyes fell on his brother.

Sam watched as his brother's face became full of lines, he didn't know existed. Dean lifted up his arm and pointed at the door with a look of utter sadness.

" _Right Dean, you need to come and open the window so I can get in alright"_ Sam said pointing to the window latch that was right in front of his face. Dean nodded his head and quietly walked to the window and quickly lifting the hatch a look of relief falling over his face

 _"Jesus man, it's usually you trying to safe and calm me down..now it's the opposite! Nope that has to change"_ Sam said laughing attempting to lighten the mood.

 _"Sam we have to find her! I said I would protect her, I mean she has no one else, she can't communicate with anyone else but us…she won't know what will be going on"_ Dean said frantically his arms moving frantically, in all his years he had never seen his brother act this way with anyone, well apart from himself. SO he done what he knows best, and make sure his head is screwed on right!

 _"Oi, Dean we will find where she is, she is bound to be dow…."_ Sam started before a guttural scream came from below their feet. Both men looked to each other before their eyes drifted down to the wooden floor below them.

 _"Oh shit" Dean said "How are we going to do this….call the landlord or something"_ he finished with a smirk, before shaking off the doubt and sadness that was previously there. He put his hand on his brothers shoulder _"Lets get this show on the road".._...


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Can you hear me?

This was like any other day in the opinion of Sam and Dean Winchester, nothing extra ordinary happened for the past couple of day. So both decided to hang low for a little while whilst they waited for something to crop up again; like it usually does.

"Come on Sam, we need to get a move on. My stomach is screaming at me to feed it, and well when it hollers I gotta answer it" Dean shouted through the bathroom whilst thumping on the door attempting to get his brother to hurry up.

"Right seriously Dean, can't I use the toilet in peace without you constantly bugging me" Sam said sighing, before swiftly maneuvering between the door frame and his starving brother before saying "Come on then, you said you were hungry, so move".

"Oh right Samantha! Keep your scruffy hair on" he muttered with a sly grin on his face before following his brother outside to the car. Dean's face lit up seeing his beautiful baby, he put his hand on the bonnet and slid it across before reaching his driver's side door and getting in.

"Would you like a separate room for you and your car?" Sam whispered with a smile on his face before getting a slap on the arm from his older brother

"I swear Sam…shut up" he grunted before putting the car in gear and drove off to his new favourite diner; in this new town of theirs. It wasn't too long before the diner came into view in the horizon. The closer the boys got to the diner Dean's stomach would protest louder and louder. He parked the car in one of the parking spaces and patted his stomach and slid out the door, Sam obviously following his motion before meeting him at the driver's side. Sam put his hand out and gently tapped Dean's stomach.

"Don't worry, Deans' gonna feed ya, ain't that right" before Sam walked off, before Dean could reply to him. Dean grumbled something and stomped after his little brother. He swore one of these days he would get a head slap for the way he acts sometimes.

"Sammy, over here!" Dean spoke loudly grabbing his brother's attention before pointing to a booth that only had one other person. Dean smiled to himself and sat facing this individual; this meant that he could keep his beady eyes on someone who wasn't the waitress.

"Oh bloody heel Dean….well at least it isn't the damn waitress again!" Sam grumbled to himself before grabbing the menu…he quickly decided on his usual food group; salads.

"Sam….Sam…SAMMY!" Dean whispered loudly, kicking Sam in the legs. Sam's head whipped round with a questioning look on his face, his eyebrow rising slightly

"Sam…she is reading a book on demons….like you know black eyed, I'm going to try and kick your ass demons" Dean said his eyes wide open as the book caught his eyes, as the gold letters saying; Demonology gleamed in the sunlight. Just as Dean was going to say something else the waitress came over with a glint in her eyes and a smile for one man in particular

"Now what are you lovely looking fellas' gonna have" she said blatantly looking at the oldest brother. Sam rolled his eyes at this women standing in front of them, he leaned forward slightly and stared at this waitress

"Excuse me…yes hello, I would like the salad and a coffee and I think Dean will have the full breakfast and probably a coffee" Sam said smiling at both the waitress and his brother. His brother just look at him before rolling his eyes, before his eyes wondered over towards the girl in the other booth…clearly grabbing his brothers attention.


	3. Chapter 3

_This story may change from 3rd person to another to take on someone else's viewpoint, so it may go from Dean and Sam mainly to an anothers viewpoint….it will become clear, that way it will become more personal…but if it is better 3rd person I will keep it that way!  
Anything with bold letters is signing, and anything italic is spoken _

_"When the girl speaks imagine reading it with a deaf accent, my cousin is deaf and he talks quite unpronounced as he cannot hear himself…so do that for me"_

 _Thank you!_

Throughout the whole breakfast all Dean would do was glance by his younger brother and wonder why she had those books and why she had them in the first place. His reasoning was going overboard. He stabbed his fork into another piece of sausage and stuffed it into his mouth only chewing it a couple of times. He glanced away from this person and looked who his brother who only rolled his eyes before he picked up the discarded newspaper by his side and flipped through a couple of pages before pointing to one article in particular.

 _"Right this is what I was telling you about earlier on Dean, all the signs are there! Have you seen the weather recently and it's been happening for the past couple of days too. It may be our thing"_ Sam said smiling happy that they may have another hunt on their hands. Well they have been out of it for a couple of days, just because nothing had happened.

 _"Maybe, what do you think o brother of mines" Dean_ said with a slight smirk before shoving in another piece of sausage, before wiping his mouth on his sleeve and grabbing the newspaper off of his brother. _"Should we or should we not…hmm that is the question…why the hell not"_ he said laughing. So finally another hunt was on the cards, all they had to do was find where this was coming from and the central point. In true Winchester form it wasn't that hard to find.

After letting their food settle and finishing up their drinks they were just about ready to leave and find the root of their problem until Dean noticed the girl in the next booth starting to pack up as well. Dean tapped his brother on the shoulder and pointed behind him. Sam's eyes followed and he understand what his brother was communicating. Both men sat still wanting to see what this woman would do next and what her next move would be.

In the booth next to them this individual packed up all her books and stuffed them into her bag. She grabbed a salt shaker of the table and stuffed it into her jacket pocket with a smile. She smiled at the waitress who had approached; gave her the money and a tip, only for leaving her alone for so long. She smiled politely, grabbed her bag and started moving towards the door unaware that she was being followed.

She brought her jacket closer to her body as the crisp cold air hit her. She felt a shiver down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck standing up on edge. The weather wasn't the best and to be quite fair was mirroring Clara's mood; as you guessed it…dreary. She huffed to herself before starting off once again her bag close beside her. Her head was glancing side to side as she felt an unfamiliar presence near her, but she saw nothing. Taking her usual route, she walked through the opening of the tree's before continuing down the long winding path back to her makeshift home around 4 miles away.

She took out her phone and shoved her earphones into ears and blasted some music, which would take the thoughts out of her head. She felt the vibrations hit her eardrums, the raindrops mirroring the beat she felt. She brought her old jacket closer and bent forward slightly attempting to shield herself from the hard spits of rain before heading into a small wooded area…the feeling of someone following her would not go away.

 _"God sake man, couldn't of found somewhere closer to the public eh, it's so far away that a troll could hitch up here without someone noticing"_ she thought to herself as she shoved the many branches out the way. She continued for around 2 minutes before someone grabbed her from behind. She grabbed the arm and twisted it around and pushed the individual into the tree. The hand came back again and smacked her back into a tree, pain trickling down her back. She came out to see a man standing in front of her smiling.

 _"It's been awhile eh? I never thought I would be seeing you so soon"_ this man said smiling with a sneer, taking her earphones out and bringing his nose down her neck sniffing deeply before pulling back. She took this as an opportunity and smacked him right on the nose. "You bitch!" he screamed at her before punching her on the cheek and dragging her back up by her hair again.

 _"You know last time I saw you, you were in another town and you evaded me there, and I think the town before that"_ the man pondered to himself.

 _"What the hell are you talking about"_ she said speaking out loud her speech guttural and not pronounced properly and trying to move in the direction of her home

 _"How is your dad eh? Last time I saw him he wasn't doing too well"_ He spoke matter of factly

 _"He is dead you ass"_ She spoke loudly…she thought

 _"Cause his death, was because of me, and because of your dear mother and father I am sorry but now it's your turn dear"_ He smiled as he grabbed her neck and brought out a knife and slit a small cut on her shoulder and put her blood into a vial and smiled with pleasure.

 _"This will do my dear, until next time! Tell your dad hellos…oh wait! No one will be able to protect you, you will be alone as you die slowly at my hands"_ he mouthed smiling. He had taken off enough pressure, so she could use this to her advantage. She brought her hand up and twisted his arm backwards before she made a break for it and ran quick…no longer hearing the man's laugher that was following her.

She ran all the way to her makeshift home in the shrubs. She huddled in the corner and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. She felt like a loser, she told herself to get herself together and get on with her life. She would need to move again, she hated doing this. She closed her eyes trying to get some well earned rest.

Two figures came out of the shadows with a look of pity on their face after seeing the actions unfold in front of them. They wanted to see what this was about, they could see this young women was not the issue, the other man was.

 _"Dean we need to do something, we cannot leave her here, you saw what happ-"_ Sam started before being interrupted by his brother

"Sam _I know! There is no need to lecture me with you and your big dopey heart"_ Dean said shaking his head smiling. _"Let's do this!"_ both brothers smiled at each other and approached where they saw the girl disappear…their mouths dropped and their eyes opened wide at what they say before them

So guys what do you think?  
Should I continue it?


End file.
